The present invention relates generally to table easels, slant boards and clipboards. More particularly, the present invention provides a combination table easel, slant board and clipboard. The present invention may be packaged and/or stored as a clipboard and may be readily adjusted to form a table easel or slant board.
The prior art includes a variety of table easels and slant boards. For example, the Herrera U.S. design patent 399,368 dated Oct. 13, 1998 teaches a book holder including a triangular support which includes means for adjusting the angle of the book support itself. Although this patent teaches one form of table easel, the patent does not teach a table easel readily adjustable to form a slant board or a clipboard.
The prior art also includes the Jacobson U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,182 dated Aug. 8, 1978, which teaches a collapsible and portable bookstand. However, this patent does not teach or suggest an adjustable apparatus which can also be used as a slant board and/or clipboard.
The Teague U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,919 dated May 26, 1987 teaches an apparatus for supporting a clipboard at different angles. However, this device is rather complex in that it includes a supporting base having slots at various angles into which the base of the clipboard is inserted.
The present invention contrasts with the above-identified prior art in that it provides a relatively simple and easily manufactured, shipped and stored device which can readily be adjusted to form a table easel, a slant board or clipboard. The present invention uses in its preferred form Velcro connectors which allow the device to be readily adjusted into one of its three configurations and readily detached from that configuration and adjusted to one of its other end uses.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a combination table easel, slant board and clipboard which is readily adjusted from one configuration to another.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination table easel, slant board and clipboard having a clipboard configuration which facilitates storage, shipping and handling.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a combination table easel, slant board and clipboard having predetermined discrete angular relationships between the major components of the apparatus, whereby predetermined support angles are provided.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in an alternate embodiment an infinite number of angular relationships between the components of the device so that the user can provide a support angle of his or her choice.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings wherein: